legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Davio
Davio is an elderly-looking Elf with an earnest, open face and kindly manner befitting a grandfather. He is the a royal advisor in Arborlon. He is a scholar with interest in magic and the lore of Elfstones. He helped to rediscover the parchment with the Rhyme of the Rune and received an award plaque from the Elven Historical society. He made a research to discover the link between the Elfstones and the Rune Diamonds. He studied the Rune Rock and believed it was designed to contain a series of Rune Diamonds. He also believed that the Rock was made to protect a set of Elfstones. While Prince Arion Elessedil was busy, he welcomed Jak Ohmsford, Shella Leah and Brendel who visited Arborlon in order to find Elfstones and an Elf able to use them. Davio related to them his theories and with his instructions he helped them uncover a set of forgotten Elfstones. Although he declined their invitation to join their party, once he touched the Elfstones he felt a strong bond and agreed to follow them. On their way to the Streleheim Plains they rescued Panamon Creel who was fighting several monsters, and then they were joined by his friend Telsek who were looking for the Black Irix. Following the tracks of the alleged thieves, they fell into an ambush of Brona's minions disguised as Elves and Trolls. Davio had to make use of the Elfstones to repel their leader the Shifter. Jak then found Prince Aine Elessedil who was abducted by the minions and retrieved the Black Irix. Davio took the Elven Prince and led him to his father King Eventine Elessedil who was fighting the Trolls. It turned out that Brona instigated the war between the two races but the Troll King did not want to retreat. A Challenge of Champions with riddles was proposed between Prince Ander Elessedil and Telsek and Davio acted as arbiter for the Elves. The Trolls won the Challenge and the war, because Ander failed to find magic rocks, as he didn't know that Davio possessed Elfstones. After the battle, the party was on their way to Culhaven, when the Shifter and his minions ambushed them in the Jannison Pass concentrating their attacks against Davio, who was fatally wounded by a poisoned arrow. The party redirected to Storlock and Davio was carried by Telsek but the Healer Gnomes could not help him, as the Blue Pond was polluted. His party managed to clear it and by the time they returned to Storlock, Davio was healed. At Culhaven he with the rest of Jak's team were kept in a prison cell until Jak found the Hammer of Power. At the Silver River, Davio used the Elfstones in order to destroy a beaver dam and cause tree logs to rush along the river and destroy a bridge that would allow monsters to attack Culhaven. At the Dragon's Teeth Mountains they had to cross a chasm. After Allanon and Jak crossed to the other side on a rope bridge, Davio wore a rope tether around his waist and started across. Then Allanon (who was the Shifter) cut one of the ropes and Davio fell into the chasm; as he was still hanging by the tether, he used the Elfstones against the Shifter, but not before he cast a spell against Shella. He was pulled up by Telsek. As Shella lay dying, Davio offered to use the last power of the Elfstones to heal her, but that would destroy them and their quest would be for nothing. category:Elves category:males category:Shannara